The disclosed devices relate to an electrical circuit formed by mounting two electrical circuit devices together with interconnections between electrodes on facing surfaces, and with auxiliary elements disposed between the two circuit devices at positions spaced from the interconnections.
Electrical circuits can be formed by mounting one circuit device onto another circuit device and connecting electrodes on the respective circuit devices. The devices, such as chips, dies, integrated circuits, printed circuits and other devices formed on a substrate, have electrodes that are distributed around the periphery of a planar mounting surface and sometimes on the interior. In one mounting method, conductive bumps are applied to the electrodes of one device and the bumps are pressed against corresponding electrodes of another device. The electrodes are typically distributed around the edges of one of the devices, so the force applied to the devices is relatively balanced by the distributed bumps. This mounting method is referred to as flip mounting.